


After All This Time

by octoberinlondon



Series: The Time Series [5]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/pseuds/octoberinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is still eager to return the embrace…after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts).



Richard gently strokes his daughter’s cheek, he doesn’t want to wake her up, yet he cannot help but touch her. Every time he wonders if she’s real or if he’s just dreaming he just has to touch her to know it’s not a dream. She is there, and with every breath that she takes, he feels blessed. She has brought back hope and light into a world he’s thought to be lost for him. 

_See, Ned. You don’t have to be afraid of your mother and me living a life in darkness. Your sister has brought the light back. We still miss you, we always will, but with her, the pain is easier to bear._

He regrets having rejected Anne’s pregnancy. He regrets having felt his child’s movements only once, but now she’s here and everything he’s felt before is gone. He has his daughter, his precious jewel. Even if the world around him should fall to pieces, he would still protect her, he would give his life for her. And every toothless smile that she gives him makes him realise it’s the right thing to do. 

He starts to hum his favourite lullaby. His mother’s sung it to him when he’s been unable to sleep. Constance makes a little noise that sounds like laughter to him, and it makes him smile. 

“Don’t tell your mother I was here while you were sleeping. She’ll scold me for it…she always does.” He whispers. Anne understands he wants to make up for lost time, but she disapproves of his habit to do it when Constance is asleep.

“Do you even realise how much you mean to me?” It’s nothing but a whisper, and still Constance opens her eyes as if she has heard him. Every time she opens her eyes he feels immediately lost in them. “How is it I can never actually tell whether your eyes are blue or green?” She just looks at him and smiles, just like she always does. 

“I’m sorry, too many questions, I know.” He chuckles. “But, since you’re awake now, and I’m technically not waking you up…” He gently picks her up, and she immediately snuggles close to him. Her little fingers try to get hold of the laces of his shirt. 

_She is so vital, so healthy_. He thinks of his firstborn, and how he and Anne have spent nights on their knees, praying for their son’s health, only to find him sweating and coughing in the morning. 

They don’t have to do that for Constance. She is strong, and as Anne has told him, even her first cry was much stronger than Ned’s. “You have quite a few Neville-traits, ma chérie. Not that this is something bad, your grandfather was a strong and brave man…a brave man who lost his way.” 

Constance eyes widen. She doesn’t understand what her father is telling her, but she has finally managed to get hold of a lace and has almost pulled it out of Richard’s shirt in order to suck on it. 

“See, that’s one Neville-trait. You never give up. You’re like your Mama, if you want something, I’m sure you’ll get it somehow. You’re both like these little terriers.” Richard smiles and gently nudges Constance’s nose with his finger. Constance giggles at that, before she continues to suck on his lace. “Pray that you will be more like your mother. Your father is much too brooding. Believe me, I know him quite well…and you can do nothing wrong when you are just like your mother.” He whispers to her. 

“Even though her mother is ‘a little terrier’?” Richard turns a bit. “You heard…” “Every word.” Richard starts to chew on his lower lip as he always does when he knows he’s in trouble. “A very beautiful terrier. You know, they’re wonderful…very loving…and determined…and…” He gulps, and Anne can’t help but laugh because of the face he’s making. She wraps her arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek.

“Don’t you think we’re already finished.” She whispers into his ear as she gently rubs his chest. “I was looking for you.” “So?” He tries to sound as innocent as possible. “Well, I already suspected to find you here, disregarding the things I’ve told you about letting Constance sleep…and, oh! Look at the laces!” Anne sighs softly. 

“I didn’t wake her up.” He murmurs, sounding like a little boy. Constance is babbling a bit and enjoying the closeness to her parents. Anne gently cups her head, stroking Constance’s hair. “She’s got green eyes, Richard. Like yours.” “How long have you been eavesdropping?” He laughs softly, turning his head to kiss her. 

“Quite a while, I think. You know what amazes me? Why are you so content with her? You should be angry that she’s not a boy.”

“Anne,” he sighs, “you should know me enough to know I’m not that kind of man. I’ve never been, and I’m not willing to change just because I’m the King now.” He pauses for a second. “Besides, I’m pretty sure there will be more children.” She can almost feel the wide smile on his lips. 

“I love you.” The words are almost not audible, but Richard hears them. 

_The most beautiful words you could ever say to me. I cannot even express how glad I’ve been to have you still with me after this eclipse. They’ve said it was a sign from God…that the reign of the House of York would come to an end, but it’s only made me stronger, and it’s made me realise that losing you would be my end, too. We are strong, Anne. Together, together with Constance and all the children that will come. We are strong._

“It’s late, Richard.” Anne murmurs softly, letting her hands slide over his shoulders. “I think we should go to bed. I suspect you will come to my chamber tonight?” He looks down at Constance who’s fallen asleep in his arms again. A true miracle she is, and even though he almost doesn’t dare to hope for another miracle to happen, he is sure he will hold another child in his arms, soon. 

“Of course, I will come. Every night. You should know this, after all this time.” Anne kisses his forehead, ruffling his hair before she turns to leave. “I will be waiting for you…oh, and I haven’t forgotten about this terrier thing, my love.” 

Richard is almost glad she cannot see him smirk. “Well, apparently my life is completely dedicated to two wonderful women. Not that I would mind that at all.” He gets up carefully, to put Constance back into the cradle. He kisses the little temple. 

“Sleep, ma chérie, my little princess, my precious jewel. I will come to you tomorrow again, to sing for you…and let you ruin my shirt again.” He laughs softly, so she won’t wake up. He starts to hum the lullaby again as he slowly turns to leave. 

Anne’s arms already await him, and he is still eager to return the embrace… _after all this time_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful ChelleLeigh1917, for helping me to figure this story out. :) Thank you so much!


End file.
